Farewell
by Bellatree
Summary: Quigley's world is turned upsidedown. How will it affect him? How will it affect Everyone else?
1. Till death do us part

Author's note: I do not own any of the following characters. The all belong to Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler, except for the three babies.

"So, have you picked names yet?"

The nurse was standing next to Violet Quagmires' bed, with a clipboard in her hand.

"Yes" said Violet weakly, but with a smile. "Barnaby" She pointed to one of her new born triplets.

"Barnaby" The nurse scribbled something down. "And the other boy?"

"Daniel."

"Daniel." More scribbling. "And what about the girl?"

"Violet! Her name's Violet." It was the first time Quigley had spoken since the triplets were born. The nurse scribbled something down again. Violet looked up at her husband and he smiled. "She looks just like you Vi." Violet just smiled closed her eyes. Quigley thought she looked awfully pale.

One week ago… 

"_What are we going to name them, Quig?"_

"_Well, if we have any girls, I want to name her Violet."_

"_Oh, don't be silly, you'll get confused!" Violet laughed._

"_I'm serious, I want to name her after you!" Quigley laughed too._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you."_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

That machine next to Violet was beeping faster and faster, the nurses in the room murmured to one another and then wheeled the new-born-triplets out of the room.

"What's going on!" Quigley demanded.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room sir, we need to get your wife to the emergency room."

"Why?"

"She is losing blood fast." The nurse said something into her radio, and moments later two men appeared. "Quick, wheel Mrs. Quagmire to emergency room please."

Quigley ran along beside them.

It seemed like forever for Quigley, waiting outside the emergency room, he hadn't called anyone; he didn't want to worry them. A nurse had come to tell him which room his children had been taken to, but he was too anxious to go and see them right now. Thoughts raced through his mind; _'What if she dies?' 'She won't die silly, calm down.' 'But what if something goes wrong?' 'Nothing will go wrong.' _This phrase 'Nothing will go wrong' had been used before in the Baudelaires' and Quagmires' lives, and very rarely did it go right.

Finally, the doctor came out of the emergency room. Quigley ran to him.

The doctor just shook his head.

And that was the turning point, Quigley stood there for a moment, looking at the doctor, suspended by his own disbelief. It couldn't be true. But it was.

Had you been watching, you would have seen Quigley Quagmire breaking down; he fell to the ground, as if he was pushed, and put his face in his hands. The tears just ran.

_Two years ago…_

"_In sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_You may kiss the bride."_

'Till death do us part…

**A/N: Sorry that Vioet died, I don't have anything against her, that's just the way the story turned out :P If anyone opposses it greatly, just say so in a review! **


	2. Bad News

Quigley pulled up outside Klaus, Isadora, and Duncan's house. Sunny was there too, she normally lived with Violet and Quigley, but she was staying with the others during Violets final months of pregnancy. Quigley and Violet used to live here too, before they got married.

Quigley knocked on the door, and one of his triplets; Isadora answered it.

"Hey Quig! Come in." She led him into the lounge room. "Duncan! Klaus! Sunny! Quigley's here!" She yelled at the stairs.

"Helloooooo!" Sunny sang.

"Hey! How're you? How's Violet? How're the triplets? What're their names?"

"One question at a time, Klaus!" Laughed Duncan.

"Hey Quig are you all right?" Isadora noticed that her usually chirpy brother hadn't spoken yet, or even smiled.

"You look like you just saw a ghost" Duncan noticed that his normally funny brother was frightfully pale, and he had no expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked. "Is it Violet?"

Quigley nodded.

"What happened?" Sunny said innocently.

Quigley spoke for the first time.

"She—There were…complications."

"What sort of complications? Are the triplets all right?" Isadora sounded worried.

"The triplets are fine…Violet…She—she didn't make it."

Everybody stared at Quigley and was silent. Then Klaus spoke up.

"What?"

Quigley just nodded again.

"No. Violet!" Klaus started to cry, and Isadora went over and gave him a hug. She was crying too. Duncan started to cry as the news finally hit him. Sunny hadn't really understood all that was going on, but she got the gist of it. Violet wasn't coming back.

_Nine months ago..._

_ Isadora was crying, "Oh I'm so happy for you Violet!"_

"_I think we should have a party!" Duncan was always ready for a party._

"_I'm gonna be an uncle! Wow! Uncle Klaus!"_

"_What will I be?" Sunny asked._

"_You're going to be an aunty. Aunty Sunny."_

"_YAY!"_

_Quigley smiled. He was the happiest person alive, he had married his sweetheart; Violet, and now they were expecting their first child, or children._

After a couple of hours of talking, and crying, Quigley decided to leave.

"Well, I'd better get back to the hospital, and see my new children."

"Bye Quigley." Isadora hugged her brother. "If there's anything you need, just call."

"I'll be alright, bye."

Isadora looked on as Quigley walked back to his car, she was worried about him; he hadn't said much while he was there, and he didn't cry either, he just sat there and stared, emotionless. _'He'll be alright'_ she reassured herself.


	3. Violet's Face

**A/N: Sorry this one's a bit short, hope you like it! **

"They're in room 17 Mr. Quagmire, just down the hall and on your left, through those big doors."

"Thank-you."

"Have a nice day!"

_Why does she have to be so happy? Why can't she be miserable like him?_

Quigley was back in the hospital; he was going to see his newborn triplets. He walked through the big doors, down the hall, and turned left:

ROOM 17

He opened the door quietly, it lead to a pale yellow room, that was painted with bunnies, sunshine, flowers, and other cheerful things. _There are so many, which ones are mine?_ He looked on the walls above the tiny babies heads until he found the right one:

QUAGMIRE TRIPLETS

He walked over, and looked at his children sleeping peacefully. Two boys, and one girl, like him, Duncan, and Isadora. Quigley smiled.

"Hello Barnaby, Hello Daniel." He whispered to the two boys. "Hello…" Quigley looked at his daughter's wristband.

QUAGMIRE, Violet He remembers her face well… 

_How could he ever forget?_

_So beautiful…_

_Those big brown eyes, looking back in his…_

_Her brown hair, tied up whenever her mind is thinking up great things…_

_And most of all, her smile, it was perfect, a constant curving line that you could hear when she spoke…_

She was just a baby, but she looked so much like her mother. _Why? _Thought Quigley, _why?_ Why did she have to look so much like Violet, she even had the same name. Her brothers looked like their sister, but somehow, not like Violet, their mother. _So why did she?_ It didn't make sense, and now Quigley would always be reminded of her, would always see her, when he just wanted to forget.


	4. The Funeral

A few days later…

They were all standing there, at Quigley's house dressed in black.

'They' were Quigley, Klaus, Isadora, Duncan, Sunny (who was living with Quigley again) and the three newborn triplets, who of course were not standing, but were sitting quietly in their triplet-stroller.

"So-are you saying anything at the funeral Quig?" Klaus tried to make conversation, but Quigley just shook his head.

"Oh-ok."

Isadora tried to continue the conversation:

"Are you saying anything Klaus?"

"You know I am, I read it out to you already."

"Oh, yeah, what about you sunny?"

"I wrote a poem, you helped me."

"Oh, I remember that too."

Duncan could see that the conversation was going nowhere, so he decided to change the subject.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to be there on time."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go. Everyone ready?" Isadora looked around, everyone was dressed and groomed, the baby triplets were buckled up in their stroller, and no one needed to go to the toilet. So they headed out the door.

Everyone had decided to walk to the funeral home; it wasn't that far, and it was a nice sunny day. Warm and there was no breeze, and the birds were happily darting in and out of trees. _Violet would've loved this kind of weather_ Klaus thought. He missed her a lot.

* * *

"Now we are going to listen to Sunny Baudelaire, and she is going to read 'A series of couplets for my sister.'"

Sunny knew that was her cue to get up, so she did so, very slowly.

"As her life uncurled,

I knew that Violet was the best sister in the world.

She was always so strong,

She used to sing me a song.

It told how much she loved Klaus and me,

And our friends Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley.

She always helped us out of strife,

So many times she saved my life.

Violet was the best inventor there was,

And I will always miss her because,

She loved me too,

And Violet I love you."

"That was beautiful Sunny, now we have Klaus Baudelaire."

Now it was Klaus's turn:

"Violet was my older sister, and she held the family together. Subsequent to the terrible inferno that killed our parents; she was the one who was strong, and when we were chased far and wide by a voracious, murderous villain, she never let anything dire happen to us. Sure there were those times when nothing could be done, but Sunny, the Quagmire triplets, and I are still here, because of Violet.  
Violet used to say: "There's always something." And even though I have yet to find anything, there must be something good that can come from this. I'll never stop searching."

Almost everybody was crying now, not big weeping sobs, but silent tears, traveling down their cheeks. Everybody that was, excepting for Quigley, he had that same emotionless expression that he'd had since Violet died.

* * *

_Why did all these people keep talking to him? Why won't they just leave him alone?_ It was the reception, everybody kept talking to him about Violet, and the new triplets, Quigley didn't want to talk about it.

_Two years ago…_

_Everybody was smiling, talking, and eating. Violet looked beautiful in her exquisite whit dress on one side of him, and on the other side at the table was little sunny: the flower girl.  
All these people, family, friends; the people who Quigley loved were at his wedding reception.  
Quigley loved receptions…_

**Quigley hated receptions.**


	5. Depression

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys, don't worry, not all my stories will be sad :)**

As the weeks wore on, things just got worse. Isadora quit her job so that she could help Quigley with the triplets and Sunny, and Duncan and Klaus helped out whenever they could, but Quigley was distant, he never smiled, or laughed anymore, he never told jokes like he used to, in fact, he hardly said anything at all. He packed up all of his old photos of Violet, and letters from her, and put them in her old inventing room, which he locked. Sometimes Isadora would stay the night at Quigley's house, and as her bedroom was next to Quigley's study, she could hear him all night, he went to bed at unearthly hours, staying up reading, drawing and studying maps.

Two years ago… 

"_I still can't believe I'm married!"_

"_Me too!" Quigley smiled at his new wife._

"_I love your smile Quigley."_

"_You made it happen Violet…"_

One particular Wednesday mid-morning, Isadora, Klaus, and Duncan decided to head over to Quigley's house. They knocked on the door and got no answer. "Quigley!" Duncan called softly, and knocked again. They heard banging, then footsteps, and finally Quigley opened the door. He looked terrible. He was wearing the same clothes that he'd been wearing the day before, his hair was messy, and he had enormous bags under his eyes.

"Hey Quig." Isadora gave her brother a hug. "How are you feeling today?"

Quigley shrugged, and opened the door wide to let everyone in. They walked into the kitchen, and Isadora put some coffee on.

"Where're the triplets? Do they want to see their Uncle Klaus?" Said Klaus in a playful voice.

"No. They're asleep."

"Oh, ok."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey Quig, where's that picture of you and Violet at your wedding? It used to be on the counter." It was a particular favorite of Klaus's

"I moved it."

"Where to?"

"The inventing room." Quigley couldn't even say her _name_, couldn't even say _Violet's inventing room._

"I want to look at it." Klaus got up and walked down the hallway to Violet's old inventing room. He tried the door. It was locked. On the way back to the kitchen, Klaus noticed that Quigley had taken down all the photos off the walls too.

"Hey Quigley, Violet's inventing room is locked, and why did you take all of her photos off the walls too?"

"I don't want to talk about it Klaus."

"Do you miss her Quigley? Remember that time when she was pregnant, and we went for a picnic and she pushed you in the pond because—"

"Klaus! I don't want to talk about it."

Klaus started to get upset.

"What's the matter with you Quigley? Sure we're all sad, it's bad enough that Violet's gone without you tying to forget her! She wouldn't want you to be like this! Klaus was crying now, and ran out of the house. Isadora gave Duncan a 'do something!' look as she ran after Klaus.

Duncan was lost for words, that was, until Sunny walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time.

"Sunny, why aren't you at school?"

"Sunny looked at Duncan, bewildered."

"I—I don't know, I haven't been all week. I just woke up because I heard shouting."

"Are you supposed to be at school this week?"

"Umm…yes."

Duncan looked at Quigley.

"Quigley why isn't Sunny at school?"

Quigley shrugged.

"Quigley—I think it might be a good idea if Sunny came to live with _us _for a while, it seems you have too much on your hands at the moment."

"Ok"

Duncan helped Sunny gather her things, and they headed out the door. Duncan turned around to say:

"Sorry about Klaus, Quig, he's just upset, we all are. Call if you need anything, I think Isadora's coming over tomorrow. Well…Bye."

Duncan arrived home with Sunny, and filled Isadora in on what happened. Then Isadora told him that Klaus had locked himself in his room, and wouldn't come out.


	6. The Commonplace Book

And so it went on, Quigley was still quiet and distant, Klaus was still upset, and Duncan and Isadora held everything together. Quigley was still staying up late, in his study, and getting up early to feed the triplets. He tried to force himself not to think of Violet, but everything reminded him of her: The garden which she spent months perfecting, the curtains she chose, the carpet, the furniture, even the smells, he just couldn't get away.

He decided to move house.

_I'm going to move house._

He looked until he found a small house on the other side of town, then he put his house up for sale.

"Quigley, why is there a 'for sale' sign out the front of your house?" Isadora had come over to help with the triplets.

"Because I'm moving house."

"I figured. Why?"

"I want a smaller house."

"But this is your dream home! You had it built!"

"Things change."

Isadora sighed. "Do you want me to help you pack?"

"No thanks."

"Well, I'll look after the triplets for a day or two whilst you sort everything out then."

Quigley gave in.

"Ok."

_Two years ago…_

"_Oh I love it Quigley!" She said. "It's the most perfect house! MANSION I should say! I love it!"_

"_Guess what Vi? There's a huge inventing room at the end of the hall, that's fit with new tools, books, and everything an inventor like you needs!"_

"_Oh Quigley! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you…_

There were boxes everywhere. Quigley had packed up every room except one. The inventing room. It was late, but he was used to that.

He took a deep breath, and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly, and quietly walked inside, it was dark, but he walked over to where he knew there was a desk, and turned on a fish-shaped lamp. The desk was covered in papers, and books, all of which meant nothing to Quigley. But one book stood out above the rest, it was a dark red notebook, bound by doubled black wire.

He opened it, and inside the cover it said:

╔The Commonplace book of╗

Violet

╚ Quagmire. ╝

He turned a few pages; inside the old commonplace book were Violet's inventions, diary entries, and other various notes. He saw some things that didn't really catch his attention. But he stopped to read some others.

_Sunday._

Quigley asked me to marry him. I said YES! Monday It's Sunny's first day at school, she's so grown up now…

_Thursday_

_Well, I'm pregnant! I can't wait to tell Quigley! I hope he gets home from work soon._

_Baby Names._

_Girl: Sunny, Isadora, Faith, Rebecca, Ruby._

_Boy: Duncan, Klaus, Charles, Daniel, Barnaby._

_Saturday_

I'm having TRIPLETS! Now I'll have to pick three names! I'm so excited! 

_Dreams for my children._

_-That they grow up in a happy home._

_-That they are healthy._

_-That they go to a good school._

_-That they love one another._

_Friday_

_I'm getting big now! Eight months pregnant with triplets! It's almost impossible to stand up! Quigley's a great help, he runs around everywhere for me, I fell like royalty! I'm sure he'll make a great father, and I'm sure the kids will love him. I love him._

Quigley couldn't stand it any longer; he shut the book, and started to cry.

_I've failed you Violet, like so many other people in your life._

_No you haven't. _Said a voice from within…


	7. Healing

_Should I have waited until later in the morning? _It jus past two O'clock in the morning, and Quigley was on his way to Klaus, Isadora, and Duncan's house. _What am I going to say? _He didn't have long to think about that, because he'd just arrived at their house.

He opened the car door quietly, and walked up to the front door. He knocked quietly, but no one answered, so he knocked again, a little harder this time, and after about thirty seconds, Duncan opened the door.

"Quig? What're you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"C-could I come in?"

"Sure."

Duncan turned around slowly and led Quigley up the hall.

"What's the matter Quigley?"

"Um…well…I was wondering if everyone was here, I have something I want to say."

"It's almost two-thirty in the morning!"

"Please Duncan? It's important."

Duncan sighed.

"All right."

"Tell them to meet me in the lounge room!" Quigley called after his brother, as he went to wake up the others. Duncan just grunted.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later, everyone had gathered in the lounge room with their coffees because they were half asleep, except for Sunny, of course, who was thrilled by the idea of being up at this time of night, or morning depending on your perspective.

"So what is it you want to tell us Quig?" Duncan was good at getting straight to the point.

"I-I want to apologise."

"Apologise?" Asked Isadora.

"I want to apologise for the way I've been acting lately, you guys are my family, and I love you all, so I had no right to act the way I did, or treat you how I did."

"Quigley you had every right in the world! Everyone just goes through different grieving processes."

"No, no I didn't have any rights, Iz. You were all sad too, but you managed to pull yourselves together and support yourselves, as well as Sunny, and I, and the triplets. And I know you quit your job Iz, no matter how hard you tried to hide it."

"Oh." Isadora looked at the floor.

"I especially want to apologise to you Klaus." Klaus looked at Quigley, but he didn't say anything, he hadn't really talked to him since his outburst. "I'm sorry that I did what I did, I was hurting, and I just wanted to forget what happened, but I shouldn't have kept you from remembering her. I'm sorry. I brought something for you."

Quigley passed a Klaus a medium-sized package. Klaus stared at it for a few seconds, then he opened it. It was the picture from Violet and Quigley's wedding that he liked.

Tears started to form in Klaus's eyes, but he didn't cry. He stood up and gave his brother-in-law a hug.

"Thanks Quig." He whispered hoarsely.

Quigley continued after Klaus sat back down.

"I'd also like to apologise to you Sunny, I was so wrapped up in myself that I neglected you, what I did was wrong, and I'd like to make it up to you somehow."

"It's alright Quigley!"

"Sshhh! You'll wake up the triplets Sunny!" Isadora whispered loudly.

Quigley stood back, healing tears fromed in his eyes as he looked at his family, they were so understanding, and forgiving. He could never, never, let them go. They were his life.

_Three years ago… _

_"Happy birthday to Isadora and Duncan and Quigley! Happy birthday to YOU!" _

_The triplets blew out the nineteen candles on their enormous cake, and everybody cheered._

"_SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!"_

"_Isadora you can go first."_

_Isadora gave her short speech, then Duncan, now it was Quigley's turn._

"_Thank you everyone! This has been one of the best birthday parties I've had in my life! I have the best family and friends that anyone could've asked for! Hopefully you'll all be my family soon."_

"_Quigley, what're you talking about?"_

_Quigley smiled._

"_Violet, I know it's not your birthday, but I have a present for you."_

_He took a small box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee._

"_Violet Baudelaire, will you marry me?"_

_Everyone was silent, and they all looked at Violet._

"_Yes Quigley, I will!"_

"You woke the triplets up Sunny!"

"Uh-oh."

Isadora stood up.

"No, I'll go Is."

Quigley walked down the hallway until he found the guest bedroom. He didn't worry about being quiet; they were already awake, why bother? He walked over to their cribs, he'd hardly looked at them before, but he knew which one was the girl. She looked so much like her mother. Quigley picked her up and looked into her big brown eyes.

"I love you, my daughter Violet."


	8. Farewell

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**To Princess BryannaJane: You read my mind! Hehe!**

**To Zavi, A Random Londoneer, baudelaire7, Lemony4life, and ChoFrog09: You guys are my most valued reviewy-type people! Thanks for all the reviews!  
**

It was still dark, and it was cold too. There were hardly any cars on the road-_Left turn_-Isadora was watching the kids-_Right turn_-Duncan was working early today-_Red light_-Klaus and Sunny would still be in bed-_Green light_-There's the driveway-_Left turn_-

►Lousy Lane Cemetery◄

He was there. Quigley pulled his car into a parking spot, and hopped out. He knew where her grave was, he remembered. _Over there, the medium sized one in the shape of an angel._ Quigley looked the gravestone over, it was made of expensive white marble, and the angel had long hair tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon. It looked like his one and only, his Violet. He crouched down low; there was a placard at the angel's feet, made of the same white marble. Quigley struggled to read it in the darkness, but he eventually made out what the words said.

Violet Bea Baudelaire 

Loving sister and friend,

Greatest inventor of her time,

Inconspicuous member of VFD.

She will be missed greatly by all.

Quigley took a deep breath, and took out a carefully folded piece of paper from his pocket. Then he started to read aloud.

_"To my Dearest Violet,_

_I have come here to tell you that I am sorry, when you died I tried to push you from thought, I pretended that you didn't exist. I'm sorry. I did not read anything out at your funeral, so this is it now._

_I remember when we first met, in the Mortmain Mountains. You were like an angel._

_I did not know anything about love, but I knew that one day, I would marry you._

_We all miss you Vi, we wish you could be here, to watch the triplets and Sunny grow up. Our lives will not be the same without you, I know you would want us to move on, and get along with our lives, but it isn't that simple. We will always remember you, we will remember the good times and the bad ones, we will cry and we will laugh, and one day I believe we will see you in heaven_

_'Till death do us part is wrong Violet, we did not part at death, for you are still with us, in our hearts and memories, and we will never forget you, because how could anyone forget such a beautiful person who impacted so many lives?_

_Farewell, Violet. I will never stop loving you."_

**The End.**

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Hope you liked it! Skips away to write more fanfics**


End file.
